De humano a pokemon
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Ash y Dawn despiertan siendo un pikachu y una buneary, solo recuerdan sus nombres. ¿podrán regresar a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**_

_**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**_

_**PD: este fanfic fue idea de Alexissecret :3 y yo pues solo ayude a redactarlo un pocoxD espero te guste como quedo el primer cap :) un poco corto pero mejorare ;)**_

_**Capítulo 1: Pikachu y Buneary.**_

Esta historia empieza con 2 pequeñas criaturas varadas en la orilla del mar, uno de ellos fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, era extraño no recordaba nada ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué le dolía mucho la cabeza? A como pudo este pequeño se puso de pie y noto como había un bulto a su lado para después hacerse a sí mismo la pregunta "¿Quién es?", este tenía una gorra roja con blanco y con un extraño símbolo verde.

-Ash…- susurro el pequeño ser quien después se acercó temerosamente a lo que parecía ser un pokemon, un pikachu para ser exactos, tomo una barita que estaba por ahí casualmente y empezó a picar al roedor amarillo al no ver reacción alguna opto por acercarse, tomarlo entre los brazos y zarandearlo.

-¿Ummm?- fue lo único que articulo el roedor cuando abrió sus ojos, quien lo zarandeo se asustó dejando caer al roedor amarillo bruscamente al piso "Auch" se quejó el pokemon, el roedor no había visto bien a su "compañero" cuando puso atención vio a una hermosa hembra de piel morena y con una especie de falda pomposa amarilla "¿Quién eres?" cuestiona temerosa la hembra quien toma una varita que casualmente estaba tirada por ahí.

-¿Te conozco? Creo que no, no podría olvidar un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo- ¿pikachu coqueteando? Eso es extraño tal vez la caída había sido dura, la hembra miro la gorra que tenía puesta el roedor e inmediatamente dijo "Ash", el ratón la observa más detalladamente y al verle su gorrito blanco con el logo rosa dijo automáticamente "Dawn…".

-¿Ese es mi nombre?- pregunta desconcertada la bella buneary, el pikachu solo dice que ese nombre fue el único que asocio al ver la gorrita que traía puesta ella, esta le dice que le paso exactamente lo mismo al ver su gorro.

-Oye y ¿Dónde estamos?- cuestiona el roedor al echar un vistazo al parámetro, ella le contesta "en una playa ¡duh!" al pokemon de mofletes rojos le aparece una gota estilo anime detrás de su nuca.

-Eso ya lo sé pero me refiero al lugar- dijo el pokemon lo más tranquilo posible a lo que ella le responde "a no tengo la menor idea" , Ash al poder observar más el terreno logra ver un sendero y le sugiere a su nueva amiga que tomen ese camino a ver a donde salen ella asiente y se dirigen a un nuevo destino, aún no saben cuál pero pronto lo sabrán.

-Mira Ash , esa flecha apunta hacia el norte y dice "ciudad Relieve"- el duo continua su travesia y al llegar a la ciudad quedan maravillados al ver tanta variedad pokemon, desde una mama kanghanskan con su cria hasta un novivern adulto caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, pero inmediatamente Ash y Dawn sienten las miradas de todos como diciendo ¿Qué hacen ellos por aquí? Pues la gente que habita en la ciudad no estaba acostumbrada a ver forasteros ya que bien podrían ser unos ladronsuelos.

-Oye Ash siento que la gente nos mira feo- dijo la pokemon quien tomaba una pata del pikachu, este solo trago saliva y ni supieron en que momento fueron rodeados por muchos de los habitantes de ahí.

-Sera mejor que se regresen por donde vinieron chicos- dijo una meganium con calma a lo que Ash contesto "Pero y ¿si no sabemos de dónde venimos?" y como no queriendo empieza una pequeña discusión entre los habitantes y el dúo, pero un estruendo escuchado no muy lejos de donde estaban nuestros acompañantes se escuchó.

-Debió ser de la base del equipo de rescate pokemon- sugirió la mama kanghanskan, entre los habitantes estaban murmurando de que alguien debería ir a inspeccionar que estaba pasando pero como la gente era muy desconfiada obligaron al dúo a que fueran a ver qué pasaba, Ash y Dawn no se negaron pero como a los pokemon también les gusta andar en el chisme decidieron seguirlos, al llegar al destino se puede ver claramente como un trio de pokemon en su última fase están atacando a 2 pequeños, un gengar golpeo cruelmente a un gible dejándolo caer al piso casi inconsciente, por otro lado se podía ver como un ursaring y tyranitar estaban usando como saco de box a un rals, cuando el trio miro que los pequeños ya no servían como objeto de diversión decidieron terminar con sus miserables vidas.

-¿Por qué no hacen algo?- preguntaban con furia Ash y Dawn a los pokemon chismosos de la ciudad Relieve a lo que ellos simplemente contestaron "Tenemos miedo y además por uno o dos pokemon que desaparezcan no aremos un alboroto" .

-Despídanse inútiles jaja- se burló cruelmente el gengar quien estaba creando su bola oscura cuando un impactrueno débil se hace presente para interferir, el joven Ash no supo ni como pero saco ese pequeño poder.

-Valla valla miren al parecer los héroes acaban de llegar- dijo burlonamente el oso café, Ash pregunta "¿Cuáles héroes?" , Dawn se golpea a sí misma en la cara como diciendo "¿Cómo puede ser tan tarado?", Ash seguía sorprendido pues no sabía cómo fue que logro usar ese ataque, gengar floto hacia donde estaban ellos y empezó a girar sobre estos, en eso les hace una seña a ursaring y tyranitar estos dejan de divertirse con los 2 pokemon y van junto a Ash y Dawn.

-Pero miren nada mas ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un par de tortolitos- se burlaba gengar, a este pokemon siempre le ha gustado burlarse de los demás, el dúo totalmente ruborizado negaron que tenían alguna relación, gengar se burla de ellos en eso ursaring fastidiado dice "¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene el equipo de rescate?" entonces Ash y Dawn totalmente confundidos preguntan ¿equipo de rescate? ¿Qué rayo es eso?.

-Estos son unos incompetentes que no saben nada, mejor acabemos con esos débiles de gible y rals para después ir a saquear la ciudad- dijo firmemente y con una sonrisa de lado el oso café, entonces Ash y Dawn corren lo más rápido que pueden poniéndose enfrente del trio.

-¡No dejare que lastimen a gible y a rals!- exclamo el azabache quien después lanzo un impactrueno que solo les causo unas cuantas cosquillas al trio , Dawn por su lado intento un rayo de hielo que apenas y salió de su boca y ni al metro de distancia llego, el trio se empieza a burlar de ellos pues ni controlar sus poderes podían, eran patéticos.

-Son unos inútiles ni para lanzar un ataque sirven, verán lo que es bueno- dijo el tyranitar mientras se preparó para lanzar un hiperrayo, nuestros héroes solo se prepararon para recibir el ataque y en un momento desesperado se tomaron de patita a patita.

-Ash…- llamo tímida la chica, a lo que él respondió ¿sí?, pero ni tiempo de que hablara la chica dio pues sintieron como el hiperrayo ataco muy cercas de ellos creando una gran cortina de humo.


	2. Chapter 2 bienvenidos

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**PD: este fanfic fue idea de Alexissecret :3 y yo pues solo ayude a redactarlo un pocoxD espero te guste como quedo el primer cap :) un poco corto pero mejorare ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Arturodejesus123: Gracias y esperamos poder continuarlo : ).**

**Jack777: Que bueno : ) y nos basamos un poco en eso de echo jiji.**

**Alexissecret: Y fue tu idea yo solo ayude a narrarlo jiji :3, ahora imagina que esperen todo lo que ya tenemos *-***

**Natsumi: todo a su tiempo ;) **

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos .**_

Todo el pueblo de Relieve presencio la pequeña batalla y aunque admitieron que esos pequeños fueron valientes sabían que en frente tendrían a un pikachu rostizado y un conejito asado pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la cortina de humo se desvaneció y estaba un alakazam usando protección.

-Sera mejor que se escondan- sugirió el pokemon psíquico a lo que Ash y Dawn se negaron pues querían ayudar pero alakazam cruelmente les dijo "más ayuda el que no estorba, además no estoy solo", Ash y Dawn insisten en ayudarlo.

-¡Callense!, ya si quieren ayudar pongan a salvo al gible y al ralts- entonces el pikachu y buneary en vez de pelear deciden poner a salvo a los pequeños, cuando se acercan con la gente estos les dicen que Alakazam es muy bueno junto con su equipo, Ash y Dawn no entienden a que se refieren.

-Al parecer vienes solo Alakazam- dijo burlonamente gengar quien junto con tyranitar y ursaring se estaban preparando para lanzar una bola sombra y 2 hiperrayos pero en eso de la nada sale un cometa draco y una super llamarada para interceptar los ataques, y asu lado izquierdo aparece blaziken y al derecho garchomp.

-No puede ser ¿estos idiotas de nuevo?- dijo molesto el tipo dragón quien después poso su vista sobre todo el terreno viendo toda la destrucción echa por el trio, si ya estaba molesto lo que vio le hizo que la sangre hirviera: ver su pequeño hermano gible casi muerto, su molestia fue tal que sus dientes se encendieron dando a entender que usaría colmillo ígneo, una pelea empieza entre ambos tríos, por otro lado Ash y Dawn están auxiliando a los pokemon gravemente heridos.

-Están muy heridos ¿Cómo le haremos?- se cuestionaba preocupada Dawn mientras acariciaba levemente la cara de gible lo cual logro despertar un sentimiento nuevo en Ash, se sentía raro pero estaba molesto no sabía ni por que tomo la mano de Dawn y la aparto del gible diciéndole "no es necesario que lo acaricies tanto" ella se sorprendió por su acción y antes de que le contestara un pokemon alargado y café aparece debajo de los pies de la buneary, exacto digglet, como Ash y Dawn estaban asustados pensaron que el pokemon recién llegado era un enemigo así que se pusieron en posición de batalla (aun cuando no sabían pelear).

-¿Enserio? No sean ridículos- decía mientras observaba a los pokemon heridos, a lo que el dúo cuestiona "¿Por qué?" y el digglet responde que es muy obvio que ellos no saben pelear por la forma en que se posicionan ya que otro buneary se habría puesto en una posición más de ataque y pikachu estaría en el piso con sus 4 patas no con 2, digglet dice que el trio de malvados fue el culpable mientras se observa como son atacados por un cometa dragón, después se ocultó en su hoyo, no tardo ni 5 minutos y regreso con 2 bayas en su boca diciendo que era mejor que se las dieran a los pokemon antes de que fuera más tarde, el dúo asiente y toman las bayas mientras el digglet vuelve a su hoyo, el cual empieza a hacerse más grande, por otro lado Dawn y Ash les dan las bayas a los pequeños, estos al comerlos empiezan a despertar de poco a poco, el hoyo de digglet crece rápidamente hasta que de este salen varios pokemon liderados por un chatot y un wigglytuff.

-¡Cuidado wigglytuff, todavía es peligroso- dijo el pajarito pero su amigo le contesta algo como "¡pamplinas!", en eso solo se ve como los villanos huyen y queda el otro trio "bueno" por así decirlo, mintras chatot y el gran tuff hablaban con el trio poderoso, nuestra pareja se da cuenta que gible y ralts despiertan y no recuerdan nada, en eso gible y ralts le cuestionan al dúo ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pero antes de que contestaran llega garchomp molesto.

-¡Gible!- exclamo furioso el dragon. - ¡Que te eh dicho de meterte en problemas!- y este tanto como ralts estaban muy asustados asi que se escondieron detrás de nuestra pareja, Ash al ver a garchomp dice "hoy es un mal día", minutos más tarde pasamos a una escena donde se ve a garchomp y al chatot en una sala ambos gritando y sermoneando a los pequeños ralts y gible que se encontraban sentados en un sillón muertos de miedo, mientras que blaziken, alakazam y la pareja junto con el gran tuff solo observan la escena.

-¿Qué diablos hacían? Ralts creí que eras más madura que gible pero ya veo que no, no sé en que estaban pensando cuando fueron haya junto con esos 2 de haya atrás- haciendo mención de Ash y Dawn pero el roedor le dice "tenemos nombre". –cállate pikachu esto es con gible, a lo que voy es que no debieron ser tan imprudentes! Si hubiéramos tardado más ustedes estarían bajo tierra, ¿Qué le habría dicho a nuestras madres?- en eso chatot y garchomp se imaginan a ambas madres super furiosas y reprimiéndolos, eso hace que les de un escalofrió.

-Oye ¿no crees que estas siendo muy duro con gible?- trato de defenderlo la buneary, a lo que garchomp responde "no es para tomarlo a la ligera, sin mencionar que ya lo ah echo antes".

-¡Yo quiero ser como tú, alguien conocido y respetado!- se defiende el pequeño dragón entonces garchomp le contesta que si ese es su pensar no está hecho para ser un miembro aun.

-Oye garchomp, ¿por qué no dejas que el muchacho se una al gremio de rescate?, deja que lo intente puede mejorar además de que tú mismo has entrenado a gible, bien podría ser un buen miembro- garchomp no estaba totalmente seguro pero al mirar a su hermano y a ralts totalmente emocionados por la propuesta de blaziken, entonces después de mucho pensar garchomp le dijo a gible si quieres tener un equipo mínimo necesitas 4 miembros y yo solo veo 2, pero estos chiquillos no se dejarían vencer tan fácil entonces se acercaron a buneary y pikachu y les propusieron ser parte del gremio, ambos se miraron a los ojos como diciendo "¿Qué hacemos" pero al instante en que ralts dijo que tendrían comida y cama gratis, Ash acepto.

-Bueno antes de que se unan necesitan un nombre- dijo chatot, en eso nuestros héroes hicieron bolita entre ellos 4 y empezaron a sugerir nombres.

-¡Los mejores amigos!, ¡los pokemon más poderosos de todo relieve!, ¡los pokemon titanes!, ¡losmejorespokemonpoderosossupremoshiperrayobebe!- Ash sí que sugería nombres raros en eso Dawn dice "¿Qué les parece blastermart?", a los 3 les gusto y optaron por ese nombre.

-Bien ahora que ya son parte del gremio les explicare en que consiste…- empezó a explicar chatot desde que es un grupo hasta lo más relevante de ahí, el rango de las misiones y todo eso, después pasamos a una escena donde están los 3 pokemon viendo a Ash como se rasca su pansota, ese estaba acostado boca arriba en su litera.

-Valla sí que comí mucho- estos 3 tenian una cara de sorprendidos al ver que Ash casi se come todo, en eso ralts le hace platica a Dawn sobre que ellos no recuerdan como haber llegado a lo que Dawn le responde que solo recuerdan sus nombres y que despertaron en la playa.


	3. Chapter 3 primera mision

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**PD: este fanfic fue idea de Alexissecret :3 y yo pues solo ayude a redactarlo un pocoxD espero te guste como quedo el primer cap :) un poco corto pero mejorare ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: A darle con todo :3 jaja.**

_**Capítulo 1: Primera Misión.**_

Despues de una gran cena, nuestra pareja junto con gible y ralts quedaron profundamente dormidos pero no esperaron que llegara un loudred a las 5 am para despertarlos, fue entonces cuando Ash pensaba ¿Por qué acepte ser parte de esto?.

-¡Un terremoto!- exclamo la pobre ralts junto con buneary y sus ojitos tenían forma de espiral, gible por su parte se había caído de la cama junto con Ash.

-¡Son unos barbajanes!, acostúmbrense pues son ordenes de chatot que se les despierte a estas horas- en eso todos empiezan una riña con el tipo agua, pero aun refunfuñando siguieron a loudred quien los dirigió a una gran sala donde se encontraban el gran buff y chatot.

-Bueno como ya son parte del gremio de rescate pokemon se les enseñara a combatir en especial a ustedes, pikachu y buneary, fueron realmente patéticos para sus especies- dijo mientras ponía una de sus alas en su cara.

-¿y eso es maslo?- cuestiona el azabache, mientras a Dawn se le salía una gotita de la nuca por lo idiota que es su compañero.

-Bien jo…- interrumpe el gran buff a su compañero chatot diciéndole que no hay necesidad de ser tan estricto, que con el entrenamiento especial del gremio serán muy poderosos en eso hace una pose heroica, y los demás con una gota estilo anime.

-Bien bien, como gible y ralts ya tienen nociones, será mejor que usted señor buff los conduzca a su primera misión entrenamiento, mientras que ustedes pikachu y buneary serán entrenados por aquel sujeto- dicho esto se mira como entra un machap de aspecto perturbador, tenía consigo un chaleco tipo militar y una boina, ambos pokemon tiene una cara de asustados, rápidamente el machap les ordena que lo sigan, los pequeños solo asienten y lo sigen por otro lado, el gran buff lleva a los chicos gible y ralts con alakazam y blaziken, en el trayecto Ash y Dawn no decían ninguna palabra, pero iban observando cada detalle de la ciudad y apreciaban su bello paisaje tanto se perdieron en las afueras de la ciudad que no se dieron cuenta con machap se detuvo y estos chocaron contra el diciendo "auch" a lo que el machap solo dice que han llegado, nuestros héroes pudieron observar una cueva enfrente, mientras ellos seguían admirando la cueva de repente sale un marowak, este habla con machap diciendo que se olvida de sus amigos los pobres y cuando machap iba a contestarle, marowak le dice que solo aparece cuando dejara cadetes y esta al parecer no es la excepción.

-Esto sí que es extraño, se supone que estas especies nacen listas para combatir y defenderse- en eso machap le cuenta sobre lo patéticos que son sus ataques y que ni siquiera pueden lastimar a un dusparce que eso ya era más que lamentable- dicho eso marowak dice que lo deje en sus manos, machap se despide y deja al dúo asustados pues marowak dice que su cueva es conocida como la sala de tortura, 10 minutos después.

-¡Mas rápido! ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? Son una vergüenza!- exclamaba el marowak a sus alumnos quienes se encontraban saltando una serie de llantas, para después tratar de escalar una gran pared rocosa, después de lograr este ejercicio, marowak les dice que son una vergüenza y que hagan 500 sentadillas por no hacer el ejercicio al tiempo que es, después marowak pone a buneary a entrenar con un saco en forma de digglet y al pikachu lo pone dar vueltas en una gran pista ya que este tenía que ser ágil, después de casi 10 horas arduas de entrenamiento sin descanso alguno, llega machap para vigilarlos es entonces cuando buneary no puede más y cae desmallada por tanto entrenamiento.

-¡Dawn!- exclamo el pikachu que de inmediato fue corriendo para tomar a buneary en sus brazos, molesto culpo al marowak, "!si no nos hubieras exigido tanto ella estaría bien!" fue entonces cuando machap intervino y dijo "solo necesita dormir, pikachu nos vamos por hoy ha sido suficiente, ya que mañana tendrán que volver a repetir el entrenamiento", minutos más tarde se ve al machap en la habitación de Dawn y Ash.

-Solo tengo algo que decirles, ¡son una vergüenza! Tu Dawn no aguantaste nada! Y tu Ash que poca dureza tienes! Están listos pero para vencer a un metapod nivel 7!, mañana madrugaran a las 4 am! Ni un minuto menos, si no serán reprendidos!- al salir de la habitación machap dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues aunque parecía que los chicos no tenían experiencia, el por alguna extraña razón tenía fe en ellos, han transcurrido 5 días y los chicos han sabido adaptarse a su duro entrenamiento hasta el mismo marowak se sorprendió, pues habían llegado siendo unos incompetentes y ahora eran otra onda, sabían estar coordinados y evadían todo tipo de ataques, era sorprendente por que por lo regular los pokemon tardaban 2 semanas.

-Bueno la verdad no esperara tanto de ustedes, pero son increíbles y deben de sentirse orgullosos pues no le digo eso a cualquiera- decía fríamente el machap, minutos más tarde machap le dice al chatot que ellos están listos para su primera misión, Ash y Dawn estaban muy contentos, sin más detenimientos se les entrega un sobre, sus compañeros gible y ralts los estaban esperando afuera del cuartel para iniciar su misión.

-Crecen tan rápido, dije que no lloraría- decía para si el machap a lo que chatot le contesta "ya grandote sabias que este día llegaría".


	4. Chapter 4 Trabajo en equipo

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

**Fanfiction: De humano a pokemon.**

**Reviews:**

**Alexissecret: Si se me paso esque lo confundi con el tipo agua jaja.**

**Natsumi:Esa es la gran interrogante :p las misiones jaja,awwws que hermos pichu que paso a ser Raichu :3 yo recuerdo cuando entrene ami fletching jaja de un pajarito a un pajarote :P**

**K´Dash0 0: Garcias por leerlo : ) y pues M por que en algun momento Ash y Dawn formalizaran su amor con un bebe.**

_**Capítulo 4: Trabajo en equipo.**_

Después de que nuestro dúo favorito logro cumplir su entrenamiento, el Machap les dijo que ya estaban listo para su primera misión, se ve como entra un Buneary junto con una rata amarilla al despacho del jefe Chatot.

-Adelante soldados, no muerdo- dijo el pájaro quien se encontraba en su escritorio firmando algunos reportes. -Aquí estamos jefe, para lo que sea- dijo decidido el Ketchum. -Eso me da gusto jóvenes, les entregare un sobre en el cual viene su misión, no quiero fallas que si no se las verán conmigo personalmente como entrenador y no querrán eso pregúntenle a Machap no fui nada sensible aun con mujeres- dialogo el ave para asustar a nuestros héroes, con miedo Dawn toma la carta y salen del despacho antes de irse se oye decir por parte de Chatot "Buena suerte chicos" y sin mas salen del edificio, fuera estaban sus compañeros Ralts y Gible.

-¿Listos para nuestra primera misión?- interroga el pequeño dragón nuestros héroes por su lado se limitan a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Sobre que trata?- pregunta la pequeña Ralts. -No tengo idea- contesta Ash seguido de eso todos voltean y observan al Buneary. -Acabo de leer la carta que venia en el sobre y tenemos que traer sano y salvo a un Azuril que se perdió en el monte Pirico. - ¿Donde queda eso?- cuestiona el pobre Pikachu con signos de interrogación en su cabeza. -¡Nosotros sabemos!- dijeron Ralts y Gible para después emprender un largo trayecto ya que la dichosa cueva esta relativamente lejos de ciudad Relieve.

- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntaba un Pikachu cansado que arrastraba las patas. -Ya casi- dijo Ralts regalandole una sonrisa. -Tengo hambre, me duelen las patas y tengo que ir al baño- se quejaba el azabache. -No seas niña Ash- dijo el pequeño dragón. -¡Por fin llegamos!- exclamo Ralts para evitar un conflicto con entre compañeros y de inmediato Ash olvido todos sus síntomas para después ponerse mas animado que nunca.

- ¿Es esa gran cueva?- cuestiona la pequeña Buneary para después ponerse detrás del Pikachu y tomarlo del brazito. -Si, es esa cueva- dijo el pequeño dragón pero antes de que pudieran entrar para inicial su búsqueda de la nada sale un Hypno. -No pueden pasar, esta es mi cueva- ese pokemon realmente daba miedo a tal extremo que Gible y Ralts eran los primeros y rápidamente corrieron detrás de Pikachu dejando a este enfrente. -Déjenmelo ami- dijo Buneary para después empezar una lucha contra ese pokemon, al parecer las técnicas aprendidas fueron de mucha ayuda pues en menos de 30 segundos el Hypno estaba noqueado.

-Bien entremos- dijo la conejita, nuestros héroes se abren paso por la cueva donde enfrentan una serie de pruebas para pulir mejor sus habilidades nuevas, por fin llegaron al destino pero se oye claramente a un pokemon llorar. - ¿De donde proviene ese sonido? no puedo ver nada- se quejo Dawn, después Ralts saco una linterna de su cangurera que traía consigo de color verde para que hiciera juego con su cabello, al encenderla logran divisar un pokemon pequeño cercas de una roca. -Oh pobre...- dijo la conejita quien se iba acercando poco a poco pero el pokemon al percatarse de su presencia retrocedía. -No te haré daño pequeño- fue lo único que dijo para después regalarle una sonrisa y le extendía una de sus patitas entonces el pequeño al ver lo buena que es Dawn se lanza a sus brazos y esta lo acoje en un abrazo. -Todo estará bien pequeño- Ash quedo perplejo al ver el lado materno de la conejita.

-Para ser nuestra primera misión no estuvo tan mal- dijo el pequeño dragón, todos tomaron el camino hacia la salida pero antes de poder salir en su camino aparece nuevamente Hypno. - ¿A donde creen que van?- cuestiono molesto. -Pues lejos de este lugar, es obvio- respondió Ash. -Jajaja no se irán a menos que paguen la cuota- dijo con malicia el pokemon amarillo. - ¿Cuota?- dijeron los 4 pokemon juntos. -Este lugar como les dije es mio y por lo tanto quien entra no puede salir a menos que pague 100 pokedolares- explicaba el Hypno. -Estas loco, este lugar es libre- refunfuño el pequeño Gible. -Parece ser que no aprendiste la lección cuando te di tu merecido- dijo Dawn que le entregaba el pequeño pokemon a Ralts (el pequeño resulto ser un lindo y amoroso Azuril). -T..u tu.. tu... eres la coneja de hace rato- tartamudeo el pokemon psíquico al recordar los golpes proporcionados por Buneary, un escalofrió recorrio su espalda. -Así es y si no quieres quedar peor sera mejor que nos dejes ir- en eso se oye como Dawn empieza a tronar sus dedos. -No no no ahí muere yo me voy- y sin mas el pokemon huyo dejando el paso libre a nuestros héroes.

- ¿Quien te quiere? po yo- definitivamente Dawn seria una buena madre, en cuestión de segundos paro el llanto de Azuril para transformarlo en sonrisas. -_Sera una gran madre de mis hijos... ¿Que rayos acabo de decir? Ash contrólate! apenas y recuerdas tu nombre y ya piensas en familia_- mientras Ash discutía con su mente el otro dúo platicaba de lo que cenaron ayer, hasta que por fin llegaron al despacho del jefe y dentro de este estaba un Azumarill llorando desconsoladamente pero su llanto ceso al ver a su pequeño hijo Azuril en brazos de Buneary. -¡Hijo!- exclamo el pokemon tipo agua, el pequeño al ver a su madre salto y corrió para abrazarla, fue un momento hermoso, incluso Gible, Pikachu y Chatot soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas. -Muchas gracias chicos por su ayuda- dijo la pokemon mientras les entregaba un saco de frutas y unas monedas, Gible toma el dinero y Pikachu el saco. -Son 4000 pokedolares ¡somos ricos!- dijo el dragón emocionado pero su felicidad duro poco. -Matanga dijo la changa, esto es lo que realmente les pertenece- Chatot les quita el dinero junto con el saco de frutas y les deja solamente 40 pokedolares. -Lo demás se usara en mantenimiento y comida para todo el gremio- el grupo da un gran suspiro. -No hagan esa cara reciviran mas pero su amigo el glotón acabo con todo- refiriendoce a Pikachu. -Waaaa fui tan rico y no lo disfrute- decía Gible mientras lloraba, sus compañeros tenían una gota estilo anime.

-Ps, ps, ps Dawn- Ash trataba de llamar a su amiga, ya era de noche y se supone todos deben estar dormidos pero casualmente su amiga se encontraba despierta. - ¿Estas despierta?- interroga el Pikachu. -No Ash estoy dormida, Daaa claro que si idiota ¿Que quieres?- interroga la Buneary mientras sale silenciosamente de su cama para subirse a la de Ash. - ¿Crees que algún día recordemos quienes somos, de donde venimos y eso?- el joven parecía preocupado y la chica lo noto. -La verdad no tengo idea pero de algo estoy muy segura y es que juntos lo descubriremos- dialogo la coneja para después regalarle una gran sonrisa, Ash apenas se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban pues la conejita hasta se había tapado con la misma cobija que la del joven y fue entonces que una idea paso por su cabeza un _beso_ pero al pensar en ello se puso totalmente rojo, Dawn al verlo se preocupo pero este se limito a decirle que era hora de dormir y la chica se fue a su cama.

-Debe haber alguien que valla por los víveres- decía para si Chatot, por otro lado vemos al recién gremio en la sala charlando. -Han pasado 2 días y no hemos recibido ninguna misión- se quejaba el Pikachu en eso Blaziken llama a Ralts y a Gible pues su entranamiento con Garchomp empezaría así que se despidieron, minutos mas tarde Chatot llamo a los jovenes y ya sabrán que les encomendó.

- ¿Es enserio? esto es una misión de suma importancia si claro que Arceus le crea eso al pájaro ese- refunfuñaba el Pikachu mientras miraba una hoja al parecer la lista de los víveres y por su lado Dawn llevaba la canasta que todavía estaba vacía. -Deja de quejarte y mejor busquemos el super mercado- dijo la conejita. -Esta "misión" debió asignarla a Ralts y Gible ya que nosotros no conocemos la ciudad- en entonces Dawn se detiene en seco y mira a su compañero. -Nos perdimos oh no ¿que haremos? ¿como regresaremos? y si Chatot nos expulsa por no llevar los víveres- la chica entro en pánico, Ash pone sus patitas en sus hombros. -Cálmate Dawn estas conmigo y yo jamas dejare que nada te pase- con eso la chica se sintió un poco mas tranquila.

-Chicos, chicos por aquí- alguien llamaba a nuestro dúo, al voltear ven que es la mama Kanghaskan junto con su hijo, Ash aun recuerda como los trataron mal y se pone en modo de batalla. -Cálmate hijo, sabemos que ahora son parte del gremio así que son de confianza ¿que los traer por acá?- interroga curiosa la pokemon. -Pues vera el jefe nos mando por los víveres- dijo la conejita quien se acerco para hacerle cariñitos al hijo de Kanghaskan. -Supongo que se han perdido- los chicos asienten.

-Ese es el puesto de víveres, esos Kecleon lo tienen todo solo diles que necesitas y en menos de 10 segundos te lo tienen- uno de esos pokemon era morado y el otro verde uno de ellos le entregaba una baya especial a un Pichu. -Son los mejores vendedores de víveres entre otros objetos, si desean visitarme alguna vez yo soy la encargada del pokebanco- y sin mas se despide y se dirige a lo que parece ser un local el cual tiene un letrero que dice "pokebanco".

-Esto es genial, ya encontramos todo en la lista- dijo la conejita quien se había encargado de tachar todas las cosas en la lista, ambos estaban felices de culminar esa "misión" pero en eso la Buneary divisa un camino hacia el norte. -Mira Ash ¿podemos ir a conocer?- le interroga con unos ojitos estilo el gato con botas. - ¿Segura?- fue lo único que dijo el Pikachu ella asiente y sin mas remedio emprenden su pequeño viaje, al culminar el trayecto sus ojos se maravillan con un hermoso lago.


End file.
